Danny Skywalker and the Two Champions
by SoraRoxas6408
Summary: Danny Skywalker was a lonely boy alone on his home planet when it is all of a sudden destroyed. He leaves and discovers new friends and one of his friends has a seccret he has know idea about discover it. Mixture of Danny Phantom,Harry Potter and Yugioh.


**DANNY SKYWALKER AND THE TWO CHAMPIONS**

_By Ethan Trower_

One day, Danny Skywalker was working on his spaceship when he heard something crash. He looked out the window and saw that a spaceship had crashed in his village. So he went outside to see the spaceship. He lifted the trunk and said "These parts are what I was looking for, I can use these." So he went back to his house to put the parts in his spaceship. Then right when he was finished he smelled smoke and said "What's burning?" He looked outside and said "Oh no! My village is on fire. I must do something, I'm going Ghost." So he changed into his ghostly self and tried to put the fire out but failed. "It's no use, I can't do it" said Danny. So he changed back to his original self and went inside his ship to go in space to the planet Novalis with the Goblet of Flames and it drew three names – Darth Plasmias, Cedric Yugi and Danny Skywalker. So he took off into space and looked back and said "My home, it's gone."

Danny wasn't the only one going to Novalis. When he arrived at Novalis, there was a huge skyscraper outside and he saw two people in the large window. The people were talking about a mission to stop the ultimate cartoon villain in a space station. He walked in and talked to the manager. The manager said, "Are you the third champion?" Danny said, "What champion?" "The three champions drawn by the Goblet of Flames" said the manager. Danny replied, "I have the Goblet of Flames, it did not pull any names." "Manager!" "He doesn't know about it because he had to leave right way when it pulled the names because his village caught on fire" said Cedric Yugi. "How do you know that?" asked Danny. "Because he was there" said Darth Plasmius. Danny asked, "Why was he there?" Cedric replied, "I was there to get some parts at Small Bob's Robo Shack when I saw a fire from the window at Small Bob's and went outside to see if everyone was okay. When I saw the Ghost Kid, I remember hearing about the Ghost Kid. They said he was a menace to the galaxy, so I tried to…" and Danny interrupted, "He is not a menace" he screamed, and everyone paused and looked. "Why do you think that?" said Cedric. "No reason, I just think that he should be a hero" said Danny. "Do you want to see our room?" asked Plasmius. Danny said, "Sure, is it luxurious?" "Yes, the most in the galaxy" said Darth Plasmius. "Did you guys get world peace here?" asked Danny. "Oh yes, we had it for years" said Cedric.

They stepped in the elevator and when they reach the 23rd floor, Danny was so surprised that there was a party on a private floor going on. Danny asked, "What are all of these people doing in your, I mean our room?" Cedric replied, "They're here for the competition." "What competition?" Danny asked. "The one for which the Goblet of Flames drew from, you have to play Ghost Ball, Darth Ball, and Millennia puzzle (a 5,000 year-old puzzle)" he laughed. Plasmius said, "Get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow Danny."

So Danny went to sleep and a few hours later he smelled smoke and woke up and said "I smell smoke again, I smell it outside." "But this place is peaceful, how can you smell smoke?" said Cedric. So they went outside to see where the fire was coming from. Then they saw the sun was causing the fire. Danny said, "Not this planet, I moved because of this. Guys, we have to go, come on, we need to go to the space station."

So they went to the space station and when they got there, they found Plasmius' evil twin. "So you found me, well you can't stop me even in a hundred years" said the evil twin. Cedric said, "Yah, we'll see about that." Zap!" "Ah!" "What did you do to him?" asked Danny. "Oh nothing, he's just knocked out" said Darth Plasmius 2. Then Cedric Yugi turned into a ghost form and Danny said, "He's my brother and you tried to have him killed!" Then a storm happened inside, it was because Danny was unleashing a masterful power and he walked over to the main computer and typed in "Code Lyco." The space station started to blow up and then he grabbed his friends and threw Darth Plasmius 2 out the window. Cedric woke up and Danny powered the ship with echo beams and then Darth Plasmius 2 said, "Well, back to the drawing board!"

THE END….or is it?????


End file.
